


Jaghana

by Clarounette



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and James both do yoga. But focusing can become difficult…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaghana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tuesday Creative Chat.
> 
> The title means "butt" in sanskrit.

Michael had been going over his routine in the quiet room. It was the middle of the afternoon, everyone was at work – everyone who wasn’t a movie star. This day off has been a great opportunity, as he had had to skip yoga for a couple of weeks already, and he much needed to train again. After some stretching, he had lain down on his mattress for an instant, before raising both his legs and his head. From there, he proceeded to lay down again and to roll up in the ‘karnapidasana’ position.

He was stretching out his legs when the door opened.

« Hi, Michael ! I didn’t know you were training here too ! »

Michael recognized James’s voice and smiled. Of course James was into yoga. The man was practically a ball of pure energy that he sure needed to channel in some way.

« Don’t mind me, keep focus, » James added, then fell silent.

Michael was a bit curious. He turned his head and looked at James. He was doing a routine of standing poses. Bent standing poses, hands on the mattress, with his perky butt high in the air, facing a weirdly aroused Michael, who swallowed – with great difficulty, considering his position.

James followed his ‘downward dog’ with a ‘uttanasana’, moving his hands ever closer to his feet, and then sliding his palms under the soles, in the asana called ‘hand under foot’. All the time, his round ass remained clearly visible under James’s white yoga pants.

Meanwhile Michael has changed his pose for a ‘salamba sarvāṅgāsana’, raising his feet in the air, hands on the hips to keep the position. He was glad that the inverted position left the beginning of his erection hidden in the folds of his pants. But how was he supposed to finish his training and go with his arousal unnoticed by James?

« You know, Michael, it’s been fifteen minutes since you started this position. If you keep going, the rush of blood in your head will make you faint. »

Damned!


End file.
